


Betrayal

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Little!Daniel, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!yoongi, little!woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: There is a new baby sitting on Appa's lap when Woozi enters the Bangtan dorm. Woozi doesn't know who he is, but he knew the new addition can't be anything good.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Please forgive any mistakes.

Betrayal _noun_  
Plural: betrayals

Definition of betrayal 

1: the act of betraying someone or something or the fact of being betrayed : violation of a person's trust or confidence, of a moral standard, etc.   
  
The betrayal of a friend  
Betrayal of trust   
Betrayal of one's principles   
  
“A man who built his entire administration upon demanding unctuous loyalty from his allies now finds himself wounded by their shabby betrayal.” — Jack Hitt

* * *

Min Yoongi was a lot of things; he was a multi-award winning musician, a credited producer and song writer. He was a hard worker, a full fledge member of the Korea Music Copyright Association. He was compassionate, yet firm. Understanding, yet a man of small tolerance. He was a lover of alcohol, a homebody, and behind close doors he played dolls and raced cars and tucked a lesser known idol, who called him Appa, into bed with a kiss to the cheek and a animated bedtime story. Min Yoongi was a lot of things and to Woozi he was everything.  
  
Including a dirty, rotten, stinky,  _ **traitor.**  
  
  
_ There was a boy on Appa's lap.  
  
A boy who was not Woozi and should not be tucking his face into Appa's neck.   
  
A boy who was not Woozi and should not have Appa's shirt balled in his fist.  
  
A boy who was not Woozi and should not be accepting small bites of food from Appa's finger.  
  
A boy who was not Woozi and should not have Appa's large hands rubbing at his back and muttering small coos of praises to him.  
  
A boy. Who was not. Woozi.  
  
Who was this boy? Where had he come from? Had he been staying here while Woozi was at the Seventeen dorms? Was this boy the reason why Jungkook had come to pick up Woozi instead of Appa? Did Appa not want him anymore? Maybe Jungkook had just brought him here so he could collect his stuff and then he was going to take Woozi back to his own dorms. Tears sprung to Woozi's eyes at the thought of not being allowed in the Bangtan dorms anymore, of not seeing the members every other weekend, of not having Yoongi as his Appa anymore.   
  
"Woozi?" Appa's deep voice rang in his ears and Woozi lifted his tear soaked face to capture Appa's concerned filled gaze. The new boy was passed into Jin's awaiting arms as Yoongi rushed over to Woozi and pulled him against his chest, frowning as the boy fought against the hold. "What's wrong, Aegi boo?" Yoongi asked, tentatively loosening his hold on the boy.  
  
What was wrong?  _What was wrong?_ Was Appa really that dense? So dense that he wasn't even aware of his own ultimate, unforgivable betrayal?   
  
"W-W-Who i-i-i-s th-th-a-a-at?" Woozi stuttered out, his brain jumping from once extreme headspace to the other. He hated the way his voice sounded, how he was unsure about how to form certain words. He wanted Appa to know how mad he was. How hurt he was. How scary and confusing this was for him. Instead, he just sounded like a dumb baby.   
  
If Yoongi was concerned about the sudden speech impediment he didn't show it.  
  
"Woozi." Appa sighed out. Woozi knew that sigh. He cringed the moment it escaped Appa's lips. That was the serious 'we need to talk' sigh and nothing good came out of the sigh.  
  
"Hey, Woozi," Jin's voice cut through the tension and Woozi didn't dare to look up. He didn't want to see that new kid at all. "Did I ever tell you that I have a big brother?"  
  
Woozi's brows furrowed together. No. Jin had never told him that. There would be no reason for Jin to tell him about his brother. Quite frankly, Woozi didn't really think there was one now, but Jin had never been one for timing.   
  
"Uncle Kookie has a brother too!" Jin said, causing Woozi to look up at Jungkook with a curious gaze. "Appa has an older brother. Uncle Jooni has a little  _sister,_ isn't that wild? A girl! Uncle Hobi has a big sister! Jiminie has a little brother and Uncle Tae Tae has  _tons_ of siblings!"  
  
"He has two siblings, Jin." Jungkook laughed, dropping on the floor to pull Woozi into his lap. Jungkook smiled as the little went willingly and settled into his lap. Jungkook couldn't help the sense of accomplishment swelling in his chest.   
  
"Yes..." Jin mused, readjusting his hold on the new person in the room. "and to his mother, two more Taehyung's must feel like a ton. Imagine that, having Taehyung and then willingly having two more. Bless her. A saint."   
  
"JiJi ol-older brother." Woozi whispered out as he played with three of Jungkook's fingers.  
  
"Jihoon has a younger sibling, Aegi?" Jungkook asked, raising his head to lock eyes with Yoongi.   
  
Woozi simply shook his head and Jungkook let out an  _ah_ at his mistake.  
  
"Jihoon has an older brother." Jungkook corrected himself, smiling as Woozi nodded his head.   
  
"Wh-wh-why?" Woozi asked, his brows furrowing once again. He didn't understand why the sudden family tree lesson was important. He didn't understand why there was an unknown boy in his Appa's house. He didn't understand why that boy had been on his Appa's lap. He didn't understand anything!  
  
"Danny?" Jin cooed, poking the new boy in the tummy. "Do you have a brother, sweetheart?"  
  
Woozi's stomach rolled at the sweet voice Jin was using to talk to the boy, who was obviously another little, the sweet voice was only used on him and it was jarring to hear Jin use it on another.   
  
_Danny_ shook his head and began shyly playing with Jin's fingers, much like Woozi was doing with Jungkook.   
  
"Do you have a sister?"  
  
Danny shook his head again.  
  
Woozi's stomach gave another little roll at where this line of questioning was going. He didn't have a good feeling about any of this. He lifted his gaze up to Appa who was quiet, studying the two littles with his thumb busying at his bottom lip.   
  
"Hmm, no siblings at all? That must be very lonely." Jin tutted, running his fingers through Daniels blond hair.  
  
"Ap-p-p-p-p-pa?" Woozi whispered, his eyes pleading for what he was sure was going to happen not happen. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't like what he knew was coming. He didn't like that he couldn't think of anything to stop it and he certainly didn't like that Appa seemed to suddenly be no longer able to hear him.  
  
Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the new boy was for Jinnie and Joon. Maybe Appa was just holding him for Jin like Jin sometimes holds Woozi for Appa.   
  
"Would you like a sibling?" He heard Jin ask.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
No. No. No.  
  
There was only one way that Daniel could get a sibling in this house and it was not by being Jin and Namjoon's baby. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be true! There is no way that Appa would do this without talking to him! Without talking to Jihoon! Without making sure that he was 100% okay with a new addition to their already perfect family.  
  
Woozi looked up at his Appa with a fresh new round of tears in his eyes and all the words he wanted to say, all the screams he wanted to let out stuck in this throat.  
  
How?  
  
"H-h-how c-c-could y-y-y-you?" he finally whispered out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot because I'm really loving the idea of Kang Daniel joining Woozi and Yoongi's little family, but I'm not sure how you guys are feeling about it. Please let me know in the comments if you'd like to see more stories with Daniel! If no one likes this idea we can just forget this one shot ever happen!
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient during my writers block! It was actually through discovering and watching video of Daniel that I came up with this idea and came out of it! 
> 
> Also, this question came up, but I'm always taking request into consideration! So if you have any please leave them!
> 
> -A


End file.
